The total radiant output of a blackbody source is proportional to the source area, the surface emissivity and the fourth power of its absolute temperature. Such radiant output can be used as a beacon. When a pulsed beacon is desirable, pulsing can be accomplished by turning off the radiant source. However, such does not produce sharp pulses and the achievable frequency is related to the thermal source and its thermal mass.